


Glitter in the Air

by Stella_Delilah



Series: Spirk Songfics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Jim is reckless, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Spock, Protective Spock, Songfic, Spock hates that, Spock loves Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Delilah/pseuds/Stella_Delilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only half past the point of no return<br/>The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn<br/>The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase<br/>"Have you ever felt this way?"</p><p>Spock loves Jim beyond what he ever imagined he could feel. </p><p>Inspired by "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten out of a rut, I think. Now I just can't stop writing. I'm going to post as much as I can while I feel up to it. Thanks for stopping by and please let me know what you think or how I could improve. 
> 
> This work was inspired by "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk. If you haven't heard it, I think you should take a listen.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_.................................................._

The first time that Jim feeds Spock, it’s strawberries. His fingers are in Spock’s mouth and his eyes are crinkling with happiness and it doesn’t matter that the fruits are replicated because Jim is laughing and Spock is sucking the juice from his skin and this feels right. Nothing has ever felt so right when Jim leans forward and kisses him, tasting like Spock’s own mouth and strawberry juice.

....................................................

  
_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care."?

_....................................................._

Jim was reckless. Jim had no idea how important he was, how much he had to lose, how much Spock would lose if Jim were to-

No.

Spock raced down the corridor, toward the transporter. Jim was unconscious, of course, because he’d pushed Spock out of the way of the roaring creature that had been hurling toward them. He hadn’t seen it, but Jim did. And now Jim was bloody and broken, unwilling to let his own First Officer take the fall for him. Jim was an idiot.

He waited by Jim’s bedside for him to wake, and when he did, Spock was ready.

“I am your First Officer. I am ready to sacrifice myself for you.” He started, but Jim just grabbed his hand and smiled at him softly.

“Hi.” He said, and his voice was so full of warmth and adoration that Spock felt his knees go weak, and before he knew it he was kneeling beside Jim, letting his head fall onto the sheets.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please do not- Do not risk yourself for me.” Jim stroked his hands, silent. “I don’t believe that I could… I can’t do this without you.”

Jim made a ‘tsk’ sound and pulled Spock’s face into his hands. Spock exhaled slowly before meeting his love’s eyes.

“Oh Spock, honey,” Jim ran a hand down the side of his face and Spock shuddered. “Have you ever thought that I would die for you because I feel the same way?”

_...................................................._

__  
It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the phrase  
_"Have you ever felt this way?"_  


_....................................................._

There was one shore leave, during their second year on the mission, that Spock and Jim went on their own little private picnic. After a gratuitous romp in a field of alien flowers, Jim had pulled his pants back on haphazardly and gone ‘frolicking’. To Spock, this meant skipping around with his arms out at his sides. Spock stayed seated, watching Jim laughing and yelling at him. It was then that he realized, watching Jim with his arms outstretched to the sky, spinning in a circle and laughing, that being Jim’s lover wasn’t enough. Jim grinned at him and stood still with his hands above his head.

“I love you!” He shouted, and Spock stood and walked to him to tell him the same thing.

.......................................................  
  
_There you are,_  
_Sitting in the garden,_  
_Clutching my coffee,_  
_Calling me sugar_  
_You called me sugar_

_........................................................_

It was a Friday. Of course, weekends still meant work for the Enterprise, but Spock wanted there to be some semblance of romance involved. Jim was in Spock’s quarters, since he claimed that he got more work done there. Truthfully, they both spent more days in Spock’s room getting their work done and their nights together relaxing in Jim’s room. It paralleled their relationship, in a way, and made Spock’s heart flutter.

“Hi there, Commander.” Jim smiled at him as he entered.

“I have procured your coffee, Jim.” Spock said softly, handing Jim the mug. Jim groaned and grabbed at the cup, sniffing it and taking a sip. He sighed out a moan around the mug and Spock looked away. Jim could be down right obscene without even trying sometimes.

“You’re so good to me.” Jim said softly, staring at Spock with a look that had once made Bones dry heave. Spock grimaced, remembering the event, and asked Jim when he would be done. “I’ve got, like, 5 more documents to look over and then I just have to write up this report. And no, I don’t need any help. Give me 20 minutes.” Jim wrinkled his nose at Spock over the coffee mug before touching their fingers together briefly. Spock took the moment to leave the room and prepare Jim’s quarters for his proposal. He only hoped that this wasn’t too out of the blue, that Jim would accept him. As Spock sat down on Jim’s bed, the ring heavy in his hands, he wondered if there was a chance that Jim might say no.

...........................................................  
  
_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_  
_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_  
............................................................

 

Vulcan has always been warm, but it feels especially hot with an overflowing amount of guests in one place. This was true even if the event was outside and relatively spread out. Jim kept tugging at his collar for the entire night, and Spock sent him calming thoughts through their newly official bond. Every time that he did Jim would send him an appreciative look, and then shiver.

“I’m just not used to you being in my head all the time.” He said, not unkindly. Spock took Jim’s fingers against his own, feeling his ring against Jim’s skin.

“That is alright. You will grow accustomed to it.” Jim grinned up at him, and kissed him soundly. As Spock’s head swam, trying to remember what he and Jim were just talking about, Jim stood up on his tip toes to whisper into his ear.

“I love you so much,” He murmured, squeezing Spock’s hand. Spock felt himself tremble and turned more toward Jim. Jim was staring at him, his eyes shining. “Out of all of the people that could have been my first officer, the love of my life, the universe sent me you. I’m just so glad that it was you Spock. I’m so lucky.”

When Spock kissed him, he saw the sun.

_..........................................................._

_Tonight_


End file.
